YAMYAMM
"What are you doing here... fiend." and "Hey freak. I missed you so much." -YAMYAMM YAMYAMM (ヤムヤム, Yamuyamu) is a mutant Saiyan, leader of the Ginyu Force, and a character created by MasterWuggles and Lanipator for their play-through of the Hero Mode in DragonBall Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi; he is the protegé of Spudz, has a crush on Flanny (shipname: "FlamYAMM"), and the self-proclaimed superior/rival to Paata. He's Cyborg 17's best friend because YAMYAMM taught him compassion and wears Cyborg 17's clothes. He appears to be in his late teens. He may sound malicious but he is actually misunderstood (and pure hearted enough to ride the Flying Nimbus Cloud; unless he's faking it; or maybe his heart is pure, unadulterated, badass/ego). YAMYAMM has been hurt many times however pain seems to please him, heavily implying that he's a masochist. Biography YAMYAMM was born on Planet Vegeta in an alternate world. In that world he was being sent to it's parallel Earth; different from the one Goku is living on. During the destruction of Planet Vegeta, when he escaped, the ambient radiation of the supernova mutated him; making his skin become yam-colored and his hair changed to purple; there he became much stronger. The Earth YAMYAMM was sent to had been sentenced to multiple disasters, catastrophes, and an evil faction who used their power and took advantage of the confused, helpless, and innocent people causing them to constantly live in despair. This was result of Omega Shenron's wish to have Global chaos have spread across the Earth turning it into a living nightmare. After rigorous (Rock-Paper-Saiyan) training, the brave YAMYAMM's perilous goal was to rid the planet of evil and bring peace back to the world. Personality YAMYAMM is the embodiment of ambition. He's a clingy person that has a condition called "Warrior Madness", risking his life for the purpose of murdering every piece of malice and bringing peace to the world. Despite his passion and wanting to be looked up to by others as the World's Ray of Hope, Justice, and Heroism, people quite often misunderstand him due to his evil sounding voice. One of YAMYAMM's goals is to go to Hell and fight all the warriors there. His second goal is to punch Ultimate Shenlong so that he can grant wishes. His third goal is to convince Zeno to let YAMYAMM punch him so that YAMYAMM can become a Universal Destroyer/God of Destruction and Zeno would find that so cool, then they would play that weird game where they are just flicking planets into each other. Cui (and to a lesser extent his red skinned younger twin brother Bui) is good friends with YAMYAMM as they are both drift compatible, misunderstood, and both placed in the villain roles by the rest of the world. That being said, YAMYAMM himself isn't actually very nice and at times can come across as evil as his voice sounds. He refuses to lower himself to a Yamcha-type fighting style and prefers his more Wild Fighting Style (he later gets over this and embraces Yamcha's moves). However he has shown mercy to Cyborgs 17 and 18 so he could just be Orange and misunderstood. Everyone''' in the world could learn a lesson from YAMYAMM who teaches "YAMism" and learned his lessons from his sensei Grizzlor; the Cyborgs went home and had milk and cookies, had a good bedtime, said their prayers, stopped downloading music, took their vitamins in the mourning, and went to Church on Sundays, and learned about life and each other. YAMYAMM really spread the good news, Cheer of the Season, and the Power of Friendship. YAMYAMM is truly the hero that the world needs; YAMYAMM is love; YAMYAMM is life. This December YAMYAMM saves Christmas from the cranky Dr. Gero and the Grinch (Android 19).'' YAMYAMM is obsessed with preparation and training and doesn't like others' ill-preparedness. Attacking people from behind is not his style so he refuses to fight that way. He may have the Might of YAMYAMM, but he actually really thinks more about fights; he's a tactical genius/strategist. He enjoys a good fight; even when he is losing he still acts like he is having a grand ol' fun time. YAMYAMM likes the rock band KISS and wishes to join them. YAMYAMM's eternal rival is that 4-year old Oozaru Vegeta that constantly keeps defeating him with rocks, eventually YAMYAMM was able to overcome his rock throwing strategy, eventually killing Oozaru Vegeta and eating his remains. YAMYAMM has a secret fear of bees. He also has a bad habit of hiding his face in his scarf and chewing on it. His job is being an Environmentalist. Techniques YAMYAMM has gathered several techniques from his masters, but he's also developed a few himself. As a mutant, he absorbs techniques that he has never seen before and punches the crap out of them so that he gains their memories. YAMYAMM has a Saiyan tail so it is possible for YAMYAMM to transform into an Oozaru. YAMYAMM uses the fighting style of Yamcha. YAMYAMM has a Aquamarine Flame Aura and Ki similar to Captain Ginyu and minty fresh Ki blasts. YAMYAMM owns a gun (since he's the only one allowed to carry one) and a Red Scouter to scan for power. DIYAMIC ENTRY!/DYNAMIC YAMMTRY! YAMYAMM KICK!: YAMYAMM QUIRK! HIT FOR ALL!: YAMYAMM SLAM!: Rock-Paper-Saiyan!: YAMYAMM's tactical fighting style, consisting of him guessing his opponents next moves and acting accordingly. It has a 50-50 chance of success. Spirit Ball: Learned from Master Yamcha. Super Spirit Ball: Learned from Master Yamcha. Kamehameha Learned from Yamcha. Grand Slam Hand-Cannon: Derived from Full Power Energy Wave. YAMYAMM Bam-Bam Grand Slam Hand Cannon BLAST!: Derived from Full Power Energy Barrage Wave. YAMYAMM KABLAM!: Derived from Super Explosive Wave. YAMYAMM's Stand; One: "By striking an opponent quickly and precisely he learns their skills." He can mimic the movements and abilities of anyone that his fists have connected with, but at the cost of only being able to retain the memorized abilities of two to three people at any given time, as well as having the restriction of only being able to activate his stand in extremely close range. This stand thrives on the creativity of it's user to be able to properly utilize the stolen abilities to their best. Stand Stats: Destructive Power - A Range - E Precision - D Durability - B (Only as durable as it's user) Developmental Potential - C (Can retain more stolen abilities with focus and practice) Super SaiYAM/Super YAMYAMM: (スーパー ヤムヤム, Sūpā Yamuyamu) YAMYAMM's own form of the Super Saiyan attained after fighting with Piccolo. This form turns his hair gold and is much stronger than the regular Super Saiyan form Quotes "YAMYAMM? More like YAM DAMN!" '- YAMYAMM's catchphrase. "Bout to give that YAMYAMM SLAM and goin YAMYAMM HAM!" '- YAMYAMM's cathcphrase.'' "Whoever did this to Earth is going to pay. And I'm gonna change it back!!!" '- YAMYAMM decides that he will fix the world.'' Yamcha: "Game over! I'll show you what a real fighter can do!" YAMYAMM: "I will not lose to you!" '- YAMYAMM swearing that he will never lose to Yamcha.'' "Hmph! Annoying fool! Thanks master!" '- YAMYAMM after beating and humbling his master Yamcha, YAMYAMM teaches his master to rid himself from his arrogance.'' Captain Ginyu: Moron! Moron! Moron! Moron! Moron! '- When Captain Ginyu dodges YAMYAMM's attacks.'' Piccolo: Fool! Fool Fool! Fool! Fool! '- When Piccolo dodges YAMYAMM's attacks.'' Zarbon: Nice try Nice try Nice try. '- When Zarbon dodges YAMYAMM's attacks.'' Recoome: You're boring! '- Recoome to YAMYAMM.'' "WAM WAM!!" '- When trapping the enemy in combos.'' "SHIIIIIIET!!!" '- YAMYAMM during a combo.'' "IT'S NO USE!!!" '- YAMYAMM during a combo.'' "YOU FOOL!!!" '- YAMYAMM during a combo.'' "ROARRRRRR!" '- YAMYAMM while fighting.'' "Huh?" '- YAMYAMM when he's about to get hit by a Super/Ultimate Attack.'' "Ow..." '- YAMYAMM when hurt.'' "THIS IMPOSSIBLE!!" '- YAMYAMM after being hit by a Super/Ultimate attack.'' "HA! HA! HA! HA!" '- YAMYAMM while fighting.'' "HERE I GO!!!" '- YAMYAMM while charging.'' "What are you looking at" '- YAMYAMM to an Oozaru.'' "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" '- YAMYAMM firing Ki blasts at an Oozaru.'' "Alright, GET OUT OF HERE!!" '- YAMYAMM's Full Power Energy Wave.'' "DEFEND THIS, YOU BITCH! YAMYAMM...KABLAAAAAAMMMM!!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" '- YAMYAMM's Super Explosive Wave.'' Ginyu: Ah, I see you're here to join the force! YAMYAMM: Yes! Well perhaps... Ginyu: You should have said so! YAMYAMM: Yeah, right... Okay, maybe. But if I joined your team, you'd have to make me the leader. Captain Ginyu: Huh!?!? You think you'd be a better Captain than me? YAMYAMM: You don't need to be Captain, how about General Ginyu? You can still be in charge. Captain Ginyu: Alright then! I'll show you just how amazing I really am! Here I come!! '- YAMYAMM: His ambition may be misunderstood but that doesn't mean that he doesn't have a little bit of evil in him.'' General Ginyu: G-Guuah...!! How could the Captain of the galaxy's illustrious Ginyu Force be beaten... Captain YAMYAMM: Well now I'm the Captain and since I got beaten up in that fight I'm stronger. General Ginyu: OK, I grant you leadership, as you requested... Captain YAMYAMM: Huh? Now I've got better things to do, LIKE SAVE THIS SHITTY WORLD!! General Ginyu: You're Captain and you already have something to do more importantly? CAptain YAMYAMM: Yeah. Don't make me repeat myself. General Ginyu: Wait! Take this! It's a Dragon Ball! Collect all seven to get a wish granted! Captain YAMYAMM: Oh... Alright I guess whatever. General Ginyu: Yep, I hope it helps you in your travels. '- YAMYAMM defeats Ginyu becomes Captain of the Ginyu Force and acts a bit more cocky after getting stronger via Zenkai.'' "That's concerning. Someone should really do something about this. I mean it doesn't seem to be hurting anybody or anything. It's having a good time, it's chillin'. I'm curious why I haven't transformed, but you know what? To each their own." '- YAMYAMM observing an Oozaru in the Rocky Land/Wasteland.'' "Going to hide? What!?" '- YAMYAMM refuses to lose against the Oozaru.'' "Pitiful... You want to die that badly? '- YAMYAMM to a Saibaiman.'' "What now? Piece of shit Saibaiman. Hmph! Annoying fool!" '- YAMYAMM defeating a Saibaiman.'' YAMYAMM: (Hey I got new Saiyan things to learn, I'm gonna beat up this Earthling for a while). Yamcha: I'm looking forward to this! YAMYAMM: Pitiful... You want to die that badly? '- YAMYAMM fighting his master, (apporpriately) Yamcha.'' "Heh heh! You're a waste of time." '- YAMYAMM defeats Yamcha. Careful YAMYAMM, your Vegeta is showing.'' Yamcha: I'm looking forward to this! YAMYAMM: Oh? Found your grave, have you? '- YAMYAMM taunting Yamcha.'' Goku: Even when things get rough, I'm loving every second. I'm learning so much-AHHH!! uh Thank you-AHHH!! YAMYAMM: What? is that all you had? '- YAMYAMM beating Goku.'' General Ginyu: We may be friends... but we can both be stronger! Let's get this started! Captain YAMYAMM: Hmph! You! Well, I've got a couple minutes! '- YAMYAMM towards Ginyu despite Ginyu being very nice to him.'' Captain YAMYAMM: What? is that all you had? General Ginyu: A little. '- YAMYAMM beats Ginyu.'' "#17 and #18... Cyborgs, huh...!? Lemme guess... You're looking for the Dragon Balls, aren't you!? WELL I HAVE ONE!! You already have two huh... Be a pal and hand them over, would ya? '- YAMYAMM asking the Cyborgs #17 and #18 for the Dragon Balls.'' "You won't give me what I want?!?!" '(D R A M A T I C Z O O M I N) - YAMYAMM after Cyborgs #17 and #18 refused to give him the Dragon Balls.'' "I'll finish you off at the same time! Take this! ...Hmph... Looks like you finally get it. Don't you? It doesn't matter if you're Cyborgs. You do have feelings, the need to protect your friends just like the rest of us." '- YAMYAMM's 11th-hour stick-tuitiveness saved the day and was about to destroy the Cyborgs but later deciding to let them go after taking their Dragon Balls and Dragon Radar.'' "It's no use... Kakarot" '- YAMYAMM channeling his inner Vegeta.'' YAMYAMM: Didn't you come back as a good guy...? Heh! You don't look much like a good guy to me. Piccolo: And who the fuck are you to judge me? Well excuse me Mr. Who Only Known Me For 5 Minutes. Why do you say that? YAMYAMM: I am the mighty YAMYAMM of the Planet Vegeta. You have green skin and pointy ears! YAAH!! Piccolo: So? You have orange skin and a tail. YAMYAMM: Dude, that's racist! '- YAMYAMM first meets Piccolo.'' Dodoria: Hey have seen Captain Ginyu anywhere Freeza told me-OW FUCK! YAMYAMM: I KICKED HIS ASS AND TOOK HIS DRAGON BALL! NOW I'M HIS BOSS!!! Dodoria: He's gonna change at some point-OW DAMMIT HE DIDN'T!! '- YAMYAMM enjoying himself fighting Dodoria despite being beat up by Piccolo, he's like: I'm not gonna let that get to me down I'm gonna go beat up this fat alien. There are other fish to fry.'' "If I said I'll change the world, then I will change the world!" '- YAMYAMM to Piccolo.'' "I'm not satisfied with this thing living!" '- YAMYAMM killing and eating Oozaru Vegeta.'' "NO OMEGA SHENRON-SAMA YAMETE!" '- YAMYAMM getting slapped in the face, groped, and getting his D-Balls stolen from him by Omega Shenron.'' Dodoria: Uh he's chargin' Oh no! He's hittin' me towards the pirate ship! That thing is haunted keep me away!! I don't want to fight pirate ghosts!!! YAMYAMM (pirate voice): Ya best start believin' in ghost stories Dodoria! YERR IN ONE!!! '- Captain YAMYAMM Sparrow beating Dodoria.'' "Hey freak. I missed you so much." '- YAMYAMM sarcastically treating Omega Shenron like his significant other.'' "That should be obvious! This time... it's over!" '- YAMYAMM saying he became stronger and declaring that Omega Shenron will be killed.'' YAMYAMM: Why do you do this!? Do you want to destroy the planet and my perfect clothes!? Omega Shenron: Destroy it? Now what fun would that be? This is all just for my amusement... Peace is boring... YAMYAMM: Peace is boring? You did all of this just because you're bored?? Great. Just great. What is wrong with you?! '- YAMYAMM refusing to accept Omega Shenron's reasoning.'' "Save your words for someone who cares. Your game is finished...jerk." '- YAMYAMM after killing Omega Shenron.'' "AND THIS IS TO GO EVEN FURTHER BEYOND A THANKSGIVING SIDE DISH" '- YAMYAMM going even further beyond to Super Saiyan 3.'' "They can't fight back if you're too hard to look at!" '- YAMYAMM's master plan to go Super Saiyan 4.'' Trivia *The name "YAMYAMM" is a pun on the word "Yams", which are potatoes. **Coincedentally, YAMYAMM is very close to Yamm which is the name of Paata Tahts' father (and they all three of them wear the colors blue and white as part of their color schemes). *Yamyam means "cannibal" in Turkish, is a slang term for "opium", and is what you call someone who lives in the black country, England﻿. *His "Evil" voice in English is Joel McDonald (who voices Aoyama in My Hero Academia) and his "Evil voice in Japanese is provided by Masakazu Morita (the Japanese voice actor for Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach) *Yamcha is 1 Yam. YAMYAMM is 2 Yams therefore YAMYAMM is superior. **There can be only one Yam. *YAMYAMM's Stand is based off of II Man and is similar to no Ken and Tensei from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. It's also been compared to Rogue's ability to absorb memories of the people she makes physical contact with. *YAMYAMM's tail tends to wag like a dog frequently when he is fighting enemies or flying. Category:Ultimate Tenkaichi Category:Champions Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Ginyu Force Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Team Four Star Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Z Fighters Category:Super Saiyans Category:Future Characters Category:Mutants Category:Aliens